Talk:Moonwatcher/@comment-76.229.91.226-20190327024831
I see a lot of people saying they hate Moonwatcher, or that they really like her. For me, it's kind of both, and here's why. I really liked her character in Moon Rising. She was shy just like I was when I was younger. I liked her awkward friendship with Kinkajou which was a lot like my first friendship. I saw her as a great character until I read DoD (Darkness of Dragons). A reason a lot of people hated her is because she chose Qibli over Winter, but I'm sure she had good reasons. Winter yelled at her a lot, but it seemed almost like Qibli had an obsession over her which got annoying because he thought about her a lot. Winter did too, but I dont think he did as much as Qibli. Two likeable main characters liking her made me start disliking her, because both of them treated her like a queen, and characters treated like that make mad. People said she was put of character in DoD, but I think she just got a little less shy like I did in 4th grade, because she got used to her friends like I did. I like that she was able to change, and I don't see why a lot of people hate that. She might have been a little out of character, but to me it seemed like her chafacter had changed because I've also changed like that too. Another reason people have for hating her is because her backstory wasn't sad kr tragic or depressing enough. Not all main characters need a sad backstory but if you think about it, it kind of was for Moonwatcher. She was lonely a lot and there were times she had to take care of herself when her mother was away. Sometimes she went days without anyone to talk to, and didn't get to meet her father. A lot of people probably don't think about this because it's not brought up a lot. I've also seen people say they hate her because she's OP. Reading minds isnt very overpowered, and her visions didn't help her out a lot either. People also say they hate her because she's treated like a goddess. This is kind of true, and this is my main reason for hating her. All the attention and love she gets is annoying. Back to the Moon love triangle from earlier. I don't like her with any of them. Qibli is obsessed, and Winter is a little rude. She liked Qibli, and it was her own choice, not ours, so I'm not mad about it, I just liked her better when she was single. I wish the lobe love triangle hadn't even happened though, because it ruined how I feel about her becausw two main characters couldnt stop thinking about her. Another thing is, being a person who likes Anemone also makes it hard to like her, because if the main of character hates someone, usually you hate them too because you're seeing from their PoV. It makes me feel bad for Anemone, but at the same time it doesn't because hitting Moon with a mop is mean. So as you can see, I mostly dislike Mook, but I find some parts about her likeable. The main reason I diskike her is because of the way the other characters treat her, but some reasons I like her is because her character was interesting in Moon Rising, and her powers were interesting. If you made it through all this, tell me why you dislike/like her. Don't fight, and be respectful of others' opinions.